


Meeting

by Ornavy



Series: Oceans and Coals [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, It's about Sasuke and Naruto meeting for the first time, Itachi is such a kind brother, M/M, first encounter, it's the Itachi we deserved, the beginning of a very long friendship, they are small children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ornavy/pseuds/Ornavy
Summary: The story of how Sasuke and Naruto first met. Of course it all started with them fighting. And Naruto crying.





	Meeting

“Are you okay?” Naruto’s little legs almost gave up under him as he ran after the kid who had fallen off the swing.

Sasuke tried to fight back tears as he stood up to stand. He looked at the blond boy in front of him and took a step back. He turned away, looking for his brother, Itachi. Itachi sat by the edge of the playground, his head buried in his science notes but his ears pointed at Sasuke. And the new boy who had approached him. Something not many people did. So he continued to ignore Sasuke’s eyes desperately looking at him. He wanted go see how this would play out.

Naruto patted Sasuke shoulder, and Sasuke shrugged off his hand.

“It’s okay if you want to cry.” Naruto smiled. Sasuke turned around and Itachi looked at the boys from the corner of his eyes.

“Boys don’t cry.” Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed. “Yes they do. My dad cries all the time.”

“Then your dad’s a loser.” Sasuke spat out. Itachi considered getting up to interfere but concluded that it would be best to let the scenario play out.

“Hey! My dad isn’t a loser!” Naruto pushed Sasuke to the ground. “Take it back.” Sasuke got off the floor and pushed Naruto back.

“I won’t.” Before he could throw another punch, Itachi was behind him.

“Sasuke,” Itachi said monotonously and Sasuke froze up.

“Naruto, I got you ice cream—oh no.” A woman with long, beautiful fire red hair stood behind Naruto. Itachi thought she looked very familiar. Naruto turned to her and immediately started crying.

“Were you fighting, Naruto.” She knelt to the ground and wiped away the huge drops of tears the gushed out of his equally huge round blue eyes. She handed Naruto the sprinkle covered ice cream cone.

“I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry.” He cried more.

The woman—whom Itachi could only assume was the mother of the child—looked up at the two brothers.

The realization clicked. She was Kushina Uzumaki, her husband was running for mayor in the upcoming election. And Sasuke had just pushed her son to the ground. His first fight and it was with a politician’s son. Itachi grabbed Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke looked up at him with those eyes that made him into the weak older brother he was.

They’re parents could never find out this had happened.

“I’m sorry about—”

“No, no,” Kushina waved her hands in front of Itachi. “No need to apologize...unless you hit my son.” She narrowed her eyes at Itachi.

“No, Itachi didn’t hit him.” Sasuke was trying really hard not to cry. “I did. Please don’t put big brother in any trouble.”

“It’s true,” Naruto sobbed even more, taking a sloppy lick out of his ice cream. “I hit him first.” Naruto pointed at Sasuke. Itachi didn’t expect Naruto to own up to it at all.

“You always get too excited, Naruto.” Kushina laughed. “Come on, you know what to do.”

“No, I’m not saying sorry. He said dad was a loser for crying.”

Kushina laughed. “Did he?” She looked at Sasuke. “What’s your name.”

“Sasuke,” He gulped down another wave of tears.

“Crying doesn’t make anyone a loser.” She smiled. “See, Naruto is crying.”

Itachi could see Sasuke holding back. Sasuke definitely wanted to say Naruto was a loser for crying. Itachi tried not to let his smile show.

“Let’s make up, okay?” Kushina got up, turned her son towards Sasuke and patted him on the back to push him forward.

“I’m sorry for hitting you.” Naruto looked at the playground floor, kicking his feet through the sand.

“I’m sorry for hitting you too.” Sasuke said.

“Good boys,” She clapped. “You too, Itachi.” She smiled at him.

Itachi felt his heart race. Such a kind woman. He smiled.

“Are you both going to play?” Kushina asked.

“Yeah!” Naruto jumped up. “C’mon, Sasuke!” He ran to the slide. Sasuke looked up at Itachi.

“You’ve got ten more minutes.”

Sasuke smiled.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a very long series. The next part will be out soon.


End file.
